Une amitié de longue date
by Mine de Crayon
Summary: L'amitié entre Brooke Davis et Kate Beckett


Une amitié de longue-date

Assise dans son fauteuil dans l'avion qui allait la mener à New-York, Brooke Davis était nerveuse. Elle allait atterrir dans quelques minutes et elle allait revoir une amie qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis près de 15 ans, Kate Beckett.

Les deux femmes s'étaient rencontrées quand elles étaient plus jeunes. En effet, Jim Beckett avait longtemps été l'avocat de Paul Davis et entre ces deux hommes, une forte amitié s'était développée. Ainsi, chaque été, pendant près de dix ans, les deux familles ont passé deux semaines ensemble dans une grande maison des Hampton.

Malheureusement, ces vacances annuelles ont pris fin le jour où Johanna Beckett a été tuée. En effet, après cette date, Jim Beckett ne pouvait plus tolérer de voir quelqu'un qui pourrait lui rappeler les années de bonheur avec sa femme. En conséquence, Brooke et Kate avaient cessé d'être en contact depuis près de quinze ans.

Néanmoins, six mois auparavant, les deux femmes avaient repris contact par le biais de réseaux sociaux et avaient convenu que Brooke, son mari Julian et leurs jumeaux passeraient une semaine à New-York pour que les petits puissent voir la statue de la Liberté.

Quand la famille Baker atteint le terminal des arrivées de l'aéroport de New-York, les deux femmes se virent directement. La jeune styliste courut vers son amie et les deux femmes se prirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre en mémoire de leur amitié. Julian qui était à côté de sa femme attrapa les valises et les deux familles allèrent vers le parking où étaient garés la voiture de Rick et la voiture que Brooke avait louée pour la semaine.

Après qu'ils aient tous parcouru le chemin vers l'appartement des Castle, les enfants allèrent jouer en haut tandis que leurs parents s'installèrent autour du bar pour boire un verre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Rick en ouvrant le frigo. J'ai du vin rouge, du vin blanc, de la bière, du whisky, bref, toutes sortes de choses.

-Je prendrai bien un verre de vin blanc, répondit Brooke.

-Même chose pour moi, poursuit son mari.

Rick sortit une bouteille de vin blanc du frigo et remplit quatre verres, qu'il tendit à ses amis et son mari. Au même moment, Kate présentait l'appartement aux invités.

-Du coup, comme vous pouvez le voir, on est ici dans la pièce de vie avec un coin cuisine, un coin salon et un coin salle-à-manger. Au fond, vous avez le bureau de Rick qui donne sur notre chambre et notre salle de bain et en haut, vous avez quatre chambres.

-Je dois admettre que vous êtes extrêmement bien lotis ici ! Dit Kate joyeusement. Vous avez acheté cet appartement tous les deux ?

-Non pas du tout, répondit Kate, Rick a acheté cet appartement il y a longtemps, avant même qu'on se rencontre. C'est là qu'il a élevé sa fille Alexis et c'est là que nous avons décidé de vivre et de construire notre famille.

-Cet appartement est super cool ! Dit Julian. Les filles, vous devriez prendre un verre en ville ensemble. Rick et moi, on s'occupe des enfants. Je pense que vous devez rattraper le temps perdu.

Les deux femmes finirent leur verre avant de commander un taxi pour s'en aller pour une nuit qui allait être mémorable. Elles montèrent dans le taxi et se dirigèrent vers le centre-ville. Kate avait donné au chauffeur l'adresse d'un bar branché. Quand elles arrivèrent, elles s'assirent à une table et commandèrent deux cocktails.

-Alors, on trinque à quoi ? Demanda Kate

-Simplement à nos vies, à nos incroyables maris, à nos fabuleux enfants, à nos merveilleux boulots et à cette soirée qui va être fantastique.

-Ça me va comme raison de trinquer. Dit Kate en trinquant joyeusement avec son amie. En fait, si quelqu'un nous avait dit la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus que notre vie allait si bien tourner, nous ne l'aurions pas cru.

-C'est sûr ! D'ailleurs, Rick a l'air d'un homme merveilleux. Tu ne m'as jamais raconté comment vous vous êtes rencontrés.

-Tu comptes te coucher tôt ce soir ou tu veux m'écouter te raconter mon histoire toute la nuit ?

-De toutes manières, demain matin, on n'a rien de prévu donc au pire, on peut faire la grasse matinée !

-Dans ce cas, je vais essayer de raccourcir les choses. Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a presque dix ans. Il y avait une série de meurtres qui ressemblaient à ceux des romans de Rick. Il a donc travaillé comme consultant sur cette affaire et après avoir trouvé le meurtrier, il a continué à travailler avec nous. Un an après, j'ai réalisé qu'il me plaisait vraiment.

-Et tu lui as dit ?

-Non, parce qu'à cause de la mort de ma mère, j'avais des murs à l'intérieur de mon cœur et je n'étais pas encore prête pour le genre de relations que je voulais. Le truc, c'est qu'à chaque fois que l'un d'entre nous faisait un pas vers l'autre, l'autre reculait d'autant.

-Mais du coup, comment avez-vous trouvé le moyen d'être enfin ensemble, de vous marier et d'être le parent d'une jolie petite fille ?

-Le temps est passé. Plus les jours se succédaient, plus nous avions de sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Le truc c'est qu'un jour, dans le cadre d'une enquête, on m'a tiré dessus et au moment où j'étais par terre, j'ai entendu Rick me dire « Je t'aime ! ».

-Et c'est là que vous vous êtes mis ensemble ?

-Non, j'ai fait semblant de ne pas m'en souvenir !

-Tu as fait quoi ? Tu es la personne la plus horrible du monde !

-En réalité, on s'est mis ensemble un an plus tard parce qu'on s'est disputés parce qu'un jour, il a découvert que je lui avais menti et que je savais qu'il m'aimait. Le truc, c'est que peu après, j'ai failli mourir alors je suis allée lui dire que je voulais être avec lui.

-Tu as failli mourir ?!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était juste une journée normale dans ma vie de membre de la police de New-York. Pour nous, être près de la mort, c'est comme prendre notre café le matin.

A ces mots, elles rièrent toutes les deux gaiement avant de commander un nouveau cocktail.

-D'ailleurs, demanda Kate, tu ne m'as jamais raconté comment tu as rencontré Julian !

-Bon, t'en étais où de mes histoires ?

-Je crois que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, tu as passé ton été à me parler de ton Lucas et à me raconter toutes vos histoires.

-En fin de compte, Lucas est maintenant marié à Peyton, ma meilleure amie, et ils ont ensemble une jolie petite fille, Sawyer. J'ai donc rencontré Julian grâce à Lucas parce que Julian voulait adapter son roman en film. On s'est mis ensemble à ce moment-là. Tu vois, parfois ça ne prend pas dix ans pour commencer une relation et ça marche !

-Très drôle, Brooke !

\- On est restés ensemble un moment, mais le film ne s'est jamais fait. Il a dû retourner à Los Angeles et c'est là que j'ai réalisé que je l'aimais et que je voulais être avec lui et personne d'autre.

-C'est une rencontre plutôt romantique.

-Je suis d'accord. Ce qui a compliqué notre histoire, c'est le fait que pendant un temps je pensais être stérile. C'était tellement dur mais un jour, nos deux surprises sont arrivées.

-Je suis tellement désolée pour vous deux, je n'ose même pas imaginer à quelle point ça a dû être difficile à vivre.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, cette période est terminée maintenant. Je porte un toast à l'amitié, à l'amour et à nos merveilleuses vies.

Les deux femmes étaient heureuses, elles savaient que même si la vie leur faisait parfois prendre des chemins lointains, elles finiraient par se retrouver de toute façon.


End file.
